powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Antiock
The Antiocks are a race of ant like monsters who have been waging a war between themselves, the Smithy Empire and the Buzzonians. Apperance Antiocks are bred for war and are made into soldiers. The males are the elites while the females make up the shock troops. The males have wings and are always centurions. They have red skin, compound eyes, antennae, four arms, chitinous skin and rows of small yet very sharp teeth. Their society is based on that of the ancient Romans. All of them have a hive mind, allowing to all see what another sees. They are controlled by the Queen. They live in a vast undeground tunnel system. Workers The workers are covered in purple and yellow armour and wield portable drills, mines and pickaxes that double as scythes. Although not made for combat they are stil formidable opponents and are the most numerous. They are charged with making larger tunnels and moving various obstructions. They are the lowest ranked of the Antiocks. Legionaries The legionaries all wear armor made of a strong blue metal and wield scutums and longswords, also made of the blue metal. They make up the backbone of the Antiock army and number in the millions. approximatley 100,000 were made into cyborgs when Smithy made a false peace treaty. They are the footsoldiers of the army and so the least intelligent. Cavalry The cavalry all wear red and silver armor and carry rifles as well as the standard scutums and longswords. They ride large ants about the size of horses. However the ants they ride all have abnormally large heads with no eyes or antennae, only a large set of pincers. Their legs all end in spheres and on the end of the spehres are large claws. In between the legs are large flaps of leathery skin that allows the ants to glide. They are used for aerial combat as well as land combat. Archers The archers all wear red and gold armor and wield a combination of laser rifle and crossbow. They wear little armor and don't carry scutums and shields to allow them to be faster than the other soldiers. Centurions Only males are centurions and wear gold and green armour. They carry scutums, longswords and the rifle/crossbow that the archers wield. Each one commands 100 legionary soldiers in battle and 100 were made into cyborgs when Smithy signed the false peace treaty. They are the second highest rank, only below the queen. Although they have much more free will than those below them they are still controlled by the Queen. Queen The Queen is the highest ranked of all. Apart from the enlarged abdomen and increased size there is little to differentiate her from the lower ranks. She is constantly flanked by six elite centurions at all times. Of the colony she is the only one who has free will and controls all of the other ranks below her. Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Rangers Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion